Why I Love You
by Chikadulce
Summary: Gwen wants to find out why Kevin likes her. She s gonna be in for a nice surprise. GWEVIN FLUFFINESS!


Why I Love You

**Author´s Note: Hey everybody! This is my first fan fiction and this is kind of a random idea that popped into my head while reading other Gwevin fics. So enjoy and hope you like it! Review so I can see how I did! P.S. This takes place during Ultimate Alien after Kevin becomes human again.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Ben 10 characters, that honor belongs to Man of Action **

Gwen Tennyson was sitting in the passenger´s seat of her boyfriend Kevin´s car as he drove her home after a recent mission. It felt like hours to her house due to the silence in the car. Nobody said a word. Gwen was thinking about what Ben told her in the Perplexahedron, that Kevin really liked her. After Kevin confessed they shared a sweet kiss in which they poured out their emotions and feelings for each other. Gwen blushed slightly as she remembered the kiss and the other one after Kevin became human again. _Kevin may have told me that he really likes me, but he´s never told me what he really thinks of me. I want to know just like any other girl, why my boyfriend likes me._

Kevin Levin sat in silence while driving. He wondered why Gwen hadn´t said anything. They normally talked after missions about how the bad guys never gave up and about who they thought they would fight next. Sometimes they laughed about Ben´s silly antics until he dropped her off, and then she would occasionally give him a quick peck on the cheek before going inside her house. This time was different, there was a stillness and silence between them that made him nervous. _Did I make her mad? Was it something I said? Did I pick on Ben too much, did she get hurt and I don´t know about it? _Questions filled Kevin´s mind as he finally pulled into her driveway.

Gwen shifted in her seat to look at her boyfriend, he had his head down and looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Kevin?" Gwen finally broke the silence. Kevin looked up quickly, happy that she finally said something. "Yeah Gwen?" he asked excitedly. "What do you think of me, why do you like me?" Kevin was slightly taken aback by her question. Technically they were already a couple so he thought he didn´t need to tell her something silly like that. The truth was, he was never really good at saying romantic things to Gwen. He knew why he liked her, but he couldn´t tell her. Figures that Ben had to speak up for him in the Perplexahedron. "Well I think you´re a smart girl and I like hanging out with you." Gwen was a little disappointed. She expected to hear something about how he thought she was good-looking or something about her personality. I mean that´s what guys normally tell girls in this situation, right? Despite being frustrated by his response she told him the truth about him so he would hopefully do the same for her. "Yeah, well I think you´re a jerk at times and extremely insensitive, you pay more attention to your car than me or anything else, you brag about how good-looking you are, you´re violent, and sometimes I don´t even know why I hang out with you. But I like you Kevin I really do, and it hurts me sometimes that you try to hide your feelings from me. Girls like to hear nice things from their boyfriends but obviously mine is an exception." Kevin´s eyes widened at her statement, was that really what she thought of him? Just as she was about to step out of the car he stopped her. Gwen felt two strong arms pull her back and she suddenly felt Kevin´s soft velvety lips against hers. She was in complete shock from this sudden change and couldn´t think of what to say. After they broke the kiss Kevin said, "You wanna know what I think of you? I think you´re smart, caring, and the most beautiful girl I´ve ever meant. You don´t take crap from anyone, even me, and you´re brave and strong in a fight. You never give up and even when I was a monster you persisted in finding a cure. I´ve never met any girl like you Gwen Tennyson and to tell you the truth I don´t just like you, I love you." Her eyes widened and she felt so many emotions running through her, but one was extra special, love. Gwen knew that she loved this boy too but she always wanted him to tell her his feelings first. "Love?" She couldn´t believe that he had finally confessed his love for her. "Yeah Gwen love. I´ve never felt this way about any girl before and I hope that I´ll never feel it for anyone else but you. You´re special to me and I never want to lose you." Gwen´s eyed watered a little and she turned away to wipe the tears of joy from her eyes. She embraced Kevin in a long hug until the porch lights flickered on and off. "Yeah I better go inside now before they get the wrong idea." Kevin snickered and got out of the car to open her door. Gwen was surprised at how much of a gentleman he could be for her at times. It felt special and perfect because he hardly ever showed this side of him. She took his outstretched hand and they walked together to the front door still holding hands. "Well I guess I´ll see you tomorrow?" Gwen smiled. "Of course you will beautiful." Kevin gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he walked back to his car. She placed a hand on her cheek where he kissed her and blushed slightly. _He really is special._

**Love it hate it? Leave a review, they make me happy. I hope I did a good job on my first fan fic. More stuff to come soon so keep a look out. I won´t update until I at least get 5 reviews so click that little button below and let me know how I did.**


End file.
